Sunnydale High School: A Teacher & A student
by mana0819
Summary: Totally AU! AB Story! Angelus is a new teacher at Sunnydale High, he has some eventful past. Buffy is a junior and take Angelus' class. Their souls crave for each other's. Can they be together though they are a teacher and a student?
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: The characters from BtVS or Angel are not mine. I wish I owed them though... Joss is evil... Why couldn't he just unite Buffy and Angel again?

RATING: I think it's PG-13. Some sexual related languages are in the story but they are not that bad.

SUMMARY: Totally AU!! No vampires. No slayers. No demons. Buffy is a junior at Sunnydale High School. She moved from LA after an incident. She changed one hundred and eighty. Angelus is a new history teacher at Sunnydale High School. He graduated UCLA and Harvard Low School and became a lawyer. After some big cases, he quits the job and he returns to his hometown, Sunnydale. They both have some family affairs and pain in their heart. They think each other is the only one who can understand their feeling and their souls. Can they be together though they are a teacher and a student??

PARING: A/B (of course!!!) S/D, C/D, W/O, X/A, G/J, D/L

REVIEW: Please!!!! I want to read a review and know what the readers think about my fan fic!!

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: In this story, Dawn never exists. Cordelia is Angelus' sister and a teacher. I wanted her and Doyle to be couple and Angelus and Doyle to be best friends.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE 2: In this story it takes only 30 min. from Sunnydale to LA. I had to do that because of the plot.

* * *

Prologue

Angelus was driving from LA international Airport to his new home in Sunnydale. Sunnydale, good old Sunnydale. It's been a while since he visited there last time. That was his best friends, Spike and Drusilla's wedding. It was almost 2 years ago. He stayed like 2 hours and he had to go back to NYC for his job. Yeah, for his stupid job. He couldn't be there for his best friends when they prepared for the wedding and when all of their friends throw them a wedding shower. He had no life at that time. He gets up at 5:30 in the morning, goes to work at 6:30, comes home at 9 or 10 in the evening and goes to bed. He had no holidays. He had to work on weekends too. He had no time to enjoy his life. He sighed slightly. That life was already the past. He was not a lawyer anymore. He quit his job after some hard time. He could bear no longer.

Welcome to Sunnydale. He saw a sign. He sighed again. He was not sure if he could live his new life. He has got a new job and new apartment at his old hometown. He missed this town a lot. He had a lot of memories here. Some good ones, some bad ones. Most of them were his best friends, Spike, Doyle and Drusilla. He and Spike had been best friends shortly after Spike moved here from London. They knew each other forever. Doyle. He was a nicest guy of three of them. He moved here from Dublin when he was 14. He was going out with Angelus' little sister Cordelia. They had been dating for about 3 years. Drusilla was Spike's princess since they first met when they were 15. They started dating a couple weeks after and got married 2 years ago. They were the happiest couple in the world. Angelus remembered a memory which they all went to a costume party on Halloween. He, Spike and Drusilla pretended they were vampires and Doyle wore a make up of some kind of demon which had a green face. They were all innocent and didn't know what the real world was. They just enjoyed living the day. He wished he could go back to those days. He thought he might be able to, if he was with his best friends at his hometown.


	2. first meeting

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic! I'll update as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

"Hi, Buffy!" a read head girl called her friend's name.

"Hey, Willow!" a blonde replied. They walked to their history classroom.

"Did you hear that a new history teacher is gonna have all Academic US/World History 11 classes. And I heard this from Xander so I'm not sure but he's Miss Cordelia's older brother!" Willow exclaimed.

"Miss Cordelia's brother? Then he must be a snobby, rich and self-centered jerk! Why do we always get jerks? Our ex history teacher, Mrs. Miller was bitching to girls all the time and totally nice to guys. I was so glad she had to go back to San Francisco. But, this one can be worse!" Buffy bitched quietly so only her best friend could near.

"This one could be a nice teacher, you know." Willow tried to assure her angry best friend but it sounded so doubtfully.

"I so don't think so!" Buffy insisted.

They entered their classroom. In their class, there were about 25 students. Most of them were not seated yet. Buffy and Willow took their seats in the second row. Buffy gazed into scenery out the window. It was so beautiful and she got so sleepy and yawned.

* * *

"..mers. Miss Summers!"

Buffy heard an angry voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw a troll standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Summers! Did you sleep well?" the troll asked her furiously.

"Yes I did. Principal Snyder. Actually I could use some more sleep."Buffy said as innocently as she could.

"You say one more word and you are detention!" he cautioned.

He walked to in the front of the classroom.

"As you know, we have a new teacher in this class. Mr. Marsters is now showing him around but they will be here in any minute. I hope someone can talk to him with a lot of respect. He graduated this school, UCLA and Harvard Law School as a valedictorian, that you will never be even close to," he said last parts looking at Buffy.

"Oh. Great! He is not only snobby, self-centered but also a brain and a major geek!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling for your first school as a teacher, mate?" Spike asked his best friend.

"I don't know. I'm kind of nervous, I guess. I was never good at teaching someone, you know. I was good at convincing though. And I don't like the fact that Darla is also here," Angelus answered honestly.

"If you were not good at it, who would be good at it, Peaches? There is nothing you can't do. And Darla is in past. Don't let her ruin your life again. You've had enough already," Spike assured him.

They stopped in front of a room 214. That was Angelus' new classroom.

"Here we are, Peaches. Don't be so nervous. Everything is gonna be alright." Spike reassured his best friend.

"Yeah. I know. It's not about teaching or something. I just feel this will change my life completely. I just feel some strong fate is leading me to in this classroom," Angelus explained seriously.

"You are getting ridiculous, Mate! You'll feel better when you finish this class," Spike said and opened the door.

"Principal Snyder. Mr. O'Connor is here," Spike said.

When he entered the room, all of the girls including Buffy and Willow smirked and their eyes shined. He was the most popular teacher in the school. He had piercing clear blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a dark red shirt. He was not wearing his or everybody's favorite black duster. He was tall and he had a well-build body which every girl dreamed of.

"Come on in, Mr. O'Connor," Snyder said toward the door. A dark, tall and handsome guy entered. Every girl's jaw dropped. That was clearly the most gorgeous guy in the world. Some girls were drooling and swearing too. Buffy was one of them. 'Oh, damn. He's a total hottie! Look at his body!! I wonder what the body under the clothes looks like!!'

"Hi, guys. I'm Angelus O'Connor. I'll teach this class for the rest of the year. It's nice to meeting you all," Angelus said with a half-smile.

He had big piercing chocolate brown eyes. His hair was dark brown and made spiky by gel. He had broad shoulders. His body was muscular and you could tell he was working out. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, blue shirt and a dark navy tie.

The girls' daydreaming was interrupted by Snyder's annoying voice.

"So Mr. O'Connor, I will talk to you after school. Come to see me in my office."

"I will. See you then. Principal Snyder." Angelus said to him.

Snyder left the room. Spike said good luck to Angelus and he also left the room.

Angelus was nervous. Butterflies were flying in his stomach. He felt sick a little. He didn't know what is causing this. He was never this nervous even when he gave a speech at the graduation of UCLA. 'What is wrong with you, Angelus? There are only like 25 kids in here. You can do it!' he thought.

"So, today is the first class with you guys. So I want to know about each of you. You introduce yourselves to me and you can ask any questions to me agter that. Is that fine?" he suggested.

"Yes!" some approved voices were heard.

"We do this alphabetically. When your name is called, stand up and tell me 5 things about you. Then start with you, Ben Aston." Angelus said smiling at the students and took his seat.

* * *

Next....Buffy Summers," Angelus said and looked at the student who stood up. He couldn't form a sentence for a while. She was an angel. A true angel. He had never seen anything so beautiful like her. She had those big beautiful hazel eyes and long shining blonde hair. She was so tiny and skinny and he wanted to protect her from anything which harmed her. She was wearing a pink tank top, a white short skirt and a pair of white sandals. And those lips.... He tried so hard not to come up to her and kiss her senselessly. This was going to be a long hour.

Buffy stood up. She liked the sound when Angelus called her name. She wanted him to call her name more.

"Hi. I'm Buffy. I'm from LA. I moved here last year. I like watching movies, listening to music and dancing. My favorite foods are peanut butter and cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip ice cream. My birthday is January 19th. Nice to meet you. Mr. O'Connor." Buffy said smiling at the new teacher. He was incredibly gorgeous. 'Oh, I'm so stupid! Isn't there anything else to say? That was so usual. He'll never even remember my name..... ' she thought.

* * *

"So, that's all. Now you can ask me anything you want," he told his students.

A lot of kids, mostly girls, raised their hand. They were all so curious about their tall, dark and drop-dead gorgeous teacher.

"Let's see. Amanda." Angelus picked the girl sitting in the back and raising her hand eagerly.

"Is that true that you are Miss Cordelia's brother who was the quarterback of the varsity football team for four years and also the Homecoming King and the Prom King for four years??" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. That's all true. I'm Cordelia's older brother. I was a quarterback, Homecoming King and Prom King. That's nothing big," he answered hesitantly. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"Why are you a teacher? I mean, you graduated Harvard Low School, you know. Why didn't you become a lawyer or something?" a boy sitting by the window asked.

"After I graduated, I worked for Law Firm Wolfram & Hart in New York City. But I was not suited for a lawyer. So I quit and here I am," Angelus explained.

Every student was astonished. Wolfram & Hart was the biggest and most famous law firm in the world. There were about 1000 branches all over the world. The head office was in New York City and it was said that you needed at least 20 years experience to work for the head office. Their new teacher must have been a genius.

"Are you married?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"No, I was busy working and didn't even have a girlfriend," he answered.

"What year did you graduated this school?" a punk girl asked.

"In 1995. 9 years ago," he answered shortly.

"So you know Mr. Spike? He must be in the same class with you," a boy with a red hair asked.

"Yeah. Actually he is one of my best friends. Spike, Doyle and I were always hanging out together. We often went to some clubs in LA," he answered remembering his good memories.

Then a bell rang and the class was over. Every student walked out of the classroom. 'That was not bad as I expected.' Angelus thought.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I'd be glad if you sent me some reviews! Thanks!


End file.
